Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{6}{14}+16\dfrac{4}{14} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {12} + {\dfrac{6}{14}} + {16} + {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {12} + {16} + {\dfrac{6}{14}} + {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=28 + {\dfrac{6}{14}} + {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Add the fractions: $= 28+\dfrac{10}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 28\dfrac{10}{14}$